Bella's Blanket
by miss Bayley Black
Summary: Set in New Moon after Edward is resuced in Italy. Edward and Bella are back together, but what will happen when Bella piles on blankets in the middle of the night and starts whispering the name of a certain werewolf. Not for Team Edward fans.
1. Chapter 1

**hey!!! This is my first Twilight fanfic so all suggestions, comments, and/or general ideas would be much appreciated, so PLEASE REVIEW!!!! This is my version of New Moon when Edward is rescued in Italy. Warning: Not for Team Edward fans!!!:D**

Chapter 1- Not the Same

B POV

I lay curled up in Edward's cold stone arms, not believing that he was back and that he really loved me. Something didn't feel the same as it had last time though.

When he kissed me, his cold lips and cold body made me long for warmth. Ice didn't give me the same feeling it did before, now I was all for fire.

I missed Jacob. Thinking about Jacob made the hole in my chest ache. I realized I loved him. And I wanted to make him happy. Realizing I loved him had took me having the person I had thought I wanted most in this world back, and then discovering he wasn't the person I wanted. I trusted Jacob far more than I trusted Edward. Edward had left me once, and he could always do it again soon. Jacob would never leave me.

The next thing I knew I was awake, screaming in my sleep, Edward was comforting me. I struggled against him and finally managed to get free. I was suddenly very cold, and although it was summer, I reached under my bed to get my heavy winter blanket.

When I awoke Edward was giving me a strange, pained look. I quickly realized I was sweating and got up for a shower.

E POV

It felt so good to be holding Bella again. I loved her so much, and I had just caused her more pain by trying to what was best for her. I was a terrible person. She seemed different, I thought maybe because she was afraid I would leave her again. I would never cause her pain again, I swore to myself. It hurt me too much to see her in pain.

She fell asleep eventually. I missed watching her sleep, she looked so peaceful and beautiful. Every moment I was away this was how I imagined her. After a few hours, she started screaming. I was worried, I had never heard her scream like this before. I wondered what she could be dreaming that would cause her so much anguish. For what must have been the millionth time I wished I could see inside her head. I held her close to me, smoothing her hair and whispering in her ear until the screaming stopped. I felt another twinge of regret at the thought of it was me that caused her to scram in her sleep. I never should have left her.

Suddenly I felt her trying to move away from me, I let her go. She rolled as far away from me as possible and reached under her bed for her heavy winter blanket. It was the middle of summer in Forks, about as warm as it got in this town. She curled up and fell back asleep quickly. I wondered if maybe she just wasn't used to me anymore, wasn't used to how cold I was. I saw her mumble something. I listened as she started saying, "Jacob," over and over again in her sleep.

The only Jacob I had ever heard Bella talk about was Jacob Black, from La Push, the boy who had told her what I was. Maybe her and Jacob had gotten closer over my absence. I felt an urge of jealousy. Besides her parents, I was the only one who's name had been spoken in her sleep. Now this new boy was suddenly tied with me.

Then I heard her say four words that crushed my imaginary heart. I was sure that if tears could flow from my eyes they would've been. "Jacob I love you." Bella whispered. I had told her to move on. This was entirely my fault, and I was just going to have to live with the consequences. That didn't stop me from wanting to go rip Jacob Black into pieces for loving my Bella. I couldn't exactly blame him for loving her though. I mean, who wouldn't want to love her. She was beautiful, selfless, and many other amazing things. It hurt knowing she loved someone else.

If I had been stupid to leave her, I had been stupid to walk back here and not even consider the possibility that she moved on.

"I won't ever leave you Jacob, not ever." Bella whispered. Pain tore through me. Bella was going to leave me. For Jacob Black, a normal boy, just like I had originally planned. I tried to make myself see the benefits of this. Bella would have a normal life, with a normal boy. She could grow up and have children and love Charlie and Renee. This was what was best for her. My attempt to want the best for her, even if I wasn't in that picture, wasn't working. I very selfishly wanted her to love me instead. She had no idea how hard it was for me to be away from her. I was just going to have to let her go, I decided painfully. Fear and pain and sorrow exploded through me.

I would watch her though. I wasn't allowed in La Push anymore, but what could they possibly do? There were no more werewolves there. I would just remain hidden to watch her and make sure she was being treated right. If I couldn't be with her, I wouldn't be away from her. She meant the world to me, and if she would choose him, I would let her go. I would comfort and busy myself with the thought that if she ever needed me that I would be there for her.

I saw her awaking. She was sweating inside her blankets, I had thought she would've taken them off when she warmed up but they remained wrapped around her the entire time. That had surprised me, I couldn't understand why she was doing that.

She looked at me quickly and said, " I need a human moment."

I nodded my head, thinking that maybe I could say just something that would make her stay with me forever.

I decided against it.


	2. Chapter 2I'm Leaving

**Hey !!! Just wanted to say thank you so much for all the reviews and to everyone who has added this story to their favorites. I still would love comments/suggestions/concerns!!!!! The next chapter will not be posted until i recieve 10 REVIEWS!!!!!! Chapter 1 got 2 reviews but was visited over a hundred times! So please review and i will keep posting!! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: This is Stephanie Meyer's coloring book; I'm just borrowing her crayons.**

Chapter 2- Leaving

B POV

I went into the bathroom and stepped into the unbearably hot shower. I thought about my dreams last night, dreams about Jacob. I made my decision and abruptly stepped out of the shower, pulled on my clothes, brushed my teeth, and combed my hair.

I felt terrible about this decision. I didn't want to have to choose. I had never thought that I would love somebody more than I loved Edward. But I loved Jacob a lot more. More than the world.

I walked slowly back to my room. He couldn't be mad at me. After all, this is what he wanted for me. He had told me to move on, and I had.

"Edward." I said as I walked into my room. He was still on my bed, exactly like he was when he left. I felt a sharp stab of pain. Edward had been my first love, and part of me would always love him. I didn't want to be causing him more pain.

"Yes Bella?" Edward asked me in his velvet voice. I couldn't help but compare Edwards icy, velvet voice to Jacob's warm, husky one.

"I'm leaving. Don't follow me. I probably won't be home tonight." I said quickly. I wanted to get it over with, I didn't want to hurt Edward. I didn't want him to waste any more time on me or follow me to try to convince me.

"Where are you going Bella?" He asked me, his eyes closed.

"La Push." I said, and with that I had turned and walked out the door. I got into my truck quickly. The tears started welling up in my eyes, falling down my face silently. I wanted to see Jacob, and I would explain everything.

I had made up my mind that I was going to choose Jacob. Today I was going to tell him how I felt about him. I made a promise to myself to be happy with Jacob, because that was what I really wanted. I didn't want Jacob to have to watch me suffer more because of Edward.

I coaxed 55 out of my truck, tense, looking behind me for silver Volvos. I started to relax as I reached the first houses of La Push. Edward had no idea there were werewolves in La Push, but he would surely smell them. Edward wouldn't be able to follow me here.

I pulled up to the Blacks. I jumped out of my truck, running to the house. Jacob was standing on the porch, looking at me in awe. Slowly a smile spread across his face. My favorite smile.

Suddenly I was pulled into a bone-crushing hug.

"Bella!"

"Jake I missed you!" I told him truthfully. I finally felt at home in Jacob's warm arms. I was fully crying now. " I'm sorry."

"Why?" Jacob asked tenderly.

"For leaving you. It's a long story, I'll tell it to you. "

"Okay, lets go inside. Billy's fishing so he won't be back until later."

I followed Jake inside and sat down next to him on the small loveseat in the middle of his small living room. The heat of Jacob just felt so right, natural. He put his big arm carefully around me and I snuggled closer. He looked at me in awe again, this wasn't something I usually allowed. I was going to change that.

"So tell me the whole story. I'll be quiet and listen."

"Okay so when I jumped off the cliff Edwards's sister Alice, the one that sees the future, saw me die. She can't see werewolves so she didn't know that you saved me and I was alive. She came back here thinking she could maybe help Charlie, and was really surprised that I was alive. Rosalie, Edward's other sister, had told Edward that I was dead. He ran off and went to get himself killed by the Volturri because he thought that I had died. The Volturi are the most powerful coven of vampires in the world, and they are extremely protective of their city. Edward was planning to expose himself to get himself killed. Alice and I went to Volterra to save him. I reached him just in time. So then we had to go meet the Volturri and they decided to let us live. Now I'm back home." I said. I gave him as much of the truth as possible, minus the part about me needing to become a vampire.

"Wow. So the bloodsuckers are back?" Jacob asked.

"No I don't think so." I said. I didn't think they would stay anymore, but I wasn't really sure.

"Good. So you saved his life and he's just going to leave you again?" Jake asked.

"No I left him. I don't love him anymore." I said, snuggling closer to Jacob.

Jacob laughed. "Good for you Bella. He's no good for you. You can do a lot better.'

"I know I can." I said, shifting so I was facing him. "I love you." I whispered.

Jacob laughed again. "I love you." he said proudly. He kissed the top of my forehead, and without hesitation this time I leaned in to kiss his bare shoulder. He cautiously moved his big, warm hands to cup the side of my face. I closed my eyes as his warm lips met mine. The kiss was brief and very, very sweet. I smiled when I saw my Jacob's smile spread across his face.

**What do you think? Review please!!! **


	3. Chapter 3Finally

**hey!!! just wanted to thank everyone that had reviewed and favorited!! you guys are the best!!! Please review and I will keep updating!!!!!**

Chapter 3-Finally

J POV

I was sitting on the couch watching TV, wondering where Bella was and if I would ever see her again. I had to tell her how I felt about her before she went back to that stupid bloodsucker. I knew she wouldn't choose me over him, but still I had to try. At first I was mad that she had left me, but now I was just worried about her.

I heard a loud rumbling sound. Something that sounded a lot like Bella's truck. I sighed and stood up to go investigate. I was clearly imagining the sound of her truck just because I wanted to see her so badly. I stood on the porch as her truck approached. I looked at her, unbelieving that she was really here. I smiled.

She ran right into my arms. I hugged her as tight as I could without breaking her. "Bella!" I said happily. She was crying, but she was smiling at the same time. I wondered what the bloodsucker had done to her this time. If he did anything he'd better hope he was far away from here because I was going to hunt him down and kill him.

"Jake I missed you," Bella said. I was glad to here her voice again. She had no idea how much I missed her. "I'm sorry." She said quietly, tears still streaming down her face.

That was puzzling. I wondered what she was going to say to me. She was probably going to tell me that she couldn't see me anymore because her leech said I was too dangerous or something. "For what?" I asked her tenderly. I didn't like seeing her in pain. It wasn't her fault if the leech was forcing her away from me after all, so I decided I would be mad at him. It was pretty much useless for me to be mad at Bella anyway.

"For leaving you. It's a long story, I'll tell it to you." Had Bella really just apologized to me for leaving me? She was really confusing me now.

"Okay let's go inside. Billy went fishing so he won't be back until later." I said, grateful that Charlie and Billy were together so I could talk to Bella. She followed me inside and sat by me on the couch. I put my arm around her, getting her as close to me as she allowed. She snuggled closer, resting her head against my shoulder and sighing. I stared at her in awe. This wasn't something she typically allowed. I wasn't upset by it.

"So tell me the whole story. I'll be quiet and listen." I told her. I wanted an explanation.

"Okay so when I jumped off the cliff Edwards's sister Alice, the mind reader, saw me die. She can't see werewolves so she didn't know that I was alive. She came back here thinking she could maybe help Charlie, and was really surprised that I was alive. Rosalie, Edward's other sister, had told Edward that I was dead. He ran off and went to get himself killed by the Volturri because he thought that I had died. The Volturi are the most powerful coven of vampires in the world, and they are extremely protective of their city. Edward was planning to expose himself to get himself killed. Alice and I went to Volterra to save him. I reached him just in time. So then we had to go meet the Volturri and they decided to let us live. Now I'm back home." She said quickly.

I carefully picked apart the conversation. It was excellent that the future-seeing bloodsucker couldn't see us. I wondered why the leech had even cared that Bella was dead, he had told her he didn't want her and that he didn't love her anymore. So it didn't really make sense that he wanted to kill himself because he was beside himself with grief over Bella's death. The Volturri were interesting as well. I wondered how he could be so stupid and put Bella in so much danger. "Wow. So the bloodsuckers are back?" I asked angrily. He didn't deserve her after what he had done to her. I couldn't believe she had forgiven him after all of that.

"No I don't think so," she said.

"Good. So you saved his life and now he's just going to leave you again?" I asked her angrily.

"No I left him. I don't love him anymore." Bella said. I couldn't believe she had left the bloodsucker. I was glad she had finally gotten over the stupid leech. But I thought she had been hopelessly in love with the thing and she would take him back. But here she was with me.

I laughed. That was what the filthy parasite deserved. "Good for you Bella. He's no good for you. You can do so much better." Now I would finally get the chance to tell her how I felt about her, now that Edward was out of the picture. She turned around so she was facing me. "I know I can." I breathed in sharply. She was so beautiful. And so close. "I love you." she whispered.

I laughed again. She couldn't know how amazing those three words sounded to me. "I love you." I said proudly. This was probably the best moment of my life. I leaned in to kiss the top of her forehead. She turned to kiss my shoulder. I moved my hands carefully to the side of her face, I closed my eyes as my lips met her slightly cold ones. I couldn't believe that I had actually kissed Bella. She smiled at me, and I smiled back at her.

**Do you guys think jake should imprint? Got that idea from a fabulous reviewer!!! I think so but what do you guys think? Please review and tell me!!!**


	4. Chapter 4 No way

Chapter 4- No Way

**HEY!!! So here is the fourth chapter !!! YAY!!! Review and I will keep the chapters coming!! Thanks to Nyx and everyone else who has been reviewing and favoriting this story. You guys are the bestest!!! Lol :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

E POV

I stealthily followed Bella in the trees to La Push. I was torn that she had left me. Part of me couldn't believe she had left me, while the other part said that she couldn't ever love me, that she was too perfect to last long. Part of me was happy that she had gotten over me and found someone normal, and the other part selfishly wanted her to be mine and mine forever.

As I was about halfway there a foul stench overwhelmed me. Though I hadn't smelt it in over 90 years, I recognized it as werewolf.

I had known Bella was a danger magnet. The thought that she was possibly spending time with a pack of young werewolves shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. I thought that maybe she didn't know that her new friends were wolves. I turned down that possibly because Bella was far to observant for her own good. She would have noticed. I wondered about Jacob. What if he was a werewolf? I knew already that he was. Bella wouldn't be in love with somebody normal if there were any monsters within a hundred mile radius. Being in love with a werewolf would be extremely dangerous for Bella, not that she would think so.

This changed things. I couldn't be caught on werewolf turf. I had no idea how many there were, and I didn't want to be outnumbered in a fight. I thought back to my resolution to leave Bella alone. Should I change that now that I knew she was in danger? I had wanted her to move on, with a normal boy, not a werewolf. I thought back to Jacob, wondering if he was in love with her. Werewolves were animals after all. Was it just lust he felt for her? Would he use her? Would he hurt her? I didn't want to ruin her happiness, but I wouldn't allow this. No way. I would have to talk to her. And I would have to get close enough to the dog to hear his thoughts on how he felt about her. Probably would have Jasper come along so he could read his emotions.

Anyone else would have been better off when the vampires left town, but Bella befriended the first monsters she could find. Not only had she found more monsters, she was possibly in love with another monster. I growled angrily, heading back home.

Jasper and Emmett were sitting in the living room. Carlisle was at work. Rose and Esme were away shopping.

"What's wrong Eddie?" Emmett asked, seeing how angry I was. Jasper immediately calmed me.

"Bella left me," I said miserably. While I was dangerous, a werewolf was even more dangerous. Werewolves were uncontrollable and unpredictable. There wasn't a doubt in mind that he would end up killing her. At least she could make me mad without having to worry about me turning into to a murderous dog. And knowing Bella's temper she was bound to get mad and say something that would anger him and she would end up dead. I shook my head, trying desperately to clear my thoughts. This is all my fault, I told myself. If you hadn't left her she wouldn't be in this dangerous situation.

"No way," Emmett said incredulously.

"Yeah. I guess she moved on. This morning she just said she was leaving and told me not to follow her. But in her sleep she was whispering his name and saying she loved him. Then she woke up and now she's gone," I said.

"Seriously?" Jasper said.

"Wanna go beat that other guy up?" Emmett asked. That was pretty much the way he dealt with things.

"Wish I could. I can't follow her or get within 10 miles of her," I said, angry that werewolves were causing this inconvenience.

"Why not?" Asked a bemused Emmett.

"He's from La Push. I wasn't going to let that bother me at first. But the werewolves are back. And I'm guessing he's one of them."

"No way!" Jasper said.

"Maybe she doesn't know." Emmett said grinning. The idea that both a vampire and a werewolf could fall in love with Bella when they were mortal enemies was amusing him.

"She knows. I tried to follow her. She was driving faster than she normally does, and I could see her glancing back every few seconds. Then when I was about halfway there I caught the scent. Bella slowed town and quit checking to see if I was following in my car. She knows about the werewolves. And she knows exactly where the boundary is. She knows that I can't follow her there."

"What are you gonna do?" Emmett asked after a minute.

"I'm going to have to talk to her. She must have no idea how dangerous he really is. I'll have to beg her to take me back," I said miserably.

"When?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. She said she wouldn't come home tonight, she must be planning on staying with him. I guess I'll go over to her house and see what Charlie thinks about him. I mean if he thinks about him at all it might be able to help me. And I want to talk to her alone, but I want to get a look into Jacob's mind first. And Jasper, if you wouldn't mind coming with me to read Jacob's emotions. But it'll have to be soon. I'm worried about her," I said.

Emmett and Jasper looked at me with sympathy. Jasper nodded, sending me waves of comfort and calm. They hardly helped.

I waited around anxiously, thinking about what I was going to say to Bella. Jasper had given up messing with my emotions by now. I had left them quickly to go to my room, I didn't want to their thoughts.

I ran to her house and sat outside the living room window. I would've gone into Bella's room but her window was down. I could've snuck in but it felt wrong and sad for her to not want me there anymore.

I waited. Charlie was watching some basketball game, and his thoughts were only concerning that.

The phone rang. Charlie picked it up.

"Hello," he said, wondering who was calling.

"Hey Charlie. It's Billy," a warm husky voice said on the other end. I recognized it to be Billy Black, Charlie friend and Jacob's father.

"Hey Billy. How's Bella?" Charlie asked, glad that Bella was spending the day with Jacob instead of with me. Charlie clearly preferred Jacob.

"Good. Her and Jake are going to go to a bonfire party with a bunch of Jake's friends and it's not going to be over until late. It's probably best if Bella just stays here tonight." I groaned to myself. Jacob's friends were probably werewolves. He was putting her in a lot of danger. What if one of his friends got mad?

"Okay you're right that's probably best," Charlie said." I wonder where she'll sleep. Probably with Jake. I didn't really care as long as it wasn't Edward. Jake was a lot better for her. And I liked Jake a lot more. He was a good kid. I knew Jacob cared a lot about Bella and I hoped that someday they would become a couple." Charlie said in his thoughts.

I felt myself grow angry. Charlie quite obviously adored Jacob. I was sort of jealous. Charlie had never really liked me. And now he hated me. I deserved that one though. He didn't even care if Jacob slept with Bella. Not that Bella was the kind of girl that would have sex, but Charlie didn't know that. Maybe I didn't either. I didn't seem to know much about her anymore.

I lean back against the wall of her house and waited desperately for her to come back home.

**Like it? Hate it? Review please!! Question: Should Jake imprint on Bella? I know I asked that at the end of the last chapter but some people got confused because I didn't explain well enough!!!! So Review PLEASE!!!!!!! Thanx! Y'all are fantabulous!!!**


	5. Chapter 5 We've Got A Situation

Chapter 5- We've Got A Situation

**Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing guys. I love you all!!! :D This story is turning out better and awesomer than I had planned, all thanks to the fantabulous Nyx for her amazing idea. This chapter is pretty intense, but the next one will be better. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

I leaned down slowly to kiss Bella again. I had imagined kissing her so many times before. It was so much better in real life. I still had to take it slow, I was afraid that she would reject me, or maybe not want to move so fast.

She put her hands around my neck and kissed me eagerly, erasing all my fear and worry. I deepened the kiss, running my hands through her soft, shiny brown hair. Our breathing quickened. I pulled her closer, continuing our kiss. It felt so right. I wondered again why I hadn't ever imprinted on her. My train of thought was completely lost when I felt two cold hands tracing my abs.

"JACOB!" I heard somebody yell. Bella pulled away and blushed, she looked so adorable when she was embarrassed. I quickly turned her around in my lap and snaked my arms around her waist, holding her tightly to me. I couldn't get mad when she was this close to me, she calmed me down.

"We've got a situation. We've got to get to Sam's house, and quick," Embry told me, urgency in his voice.

I was immediately ready. I had been born to be a werewolf. "Redhead?" I asked him, knowing it was the answer. It was Victoria, the vampire that was after Bella. Someone in the pack must have picked up her scent. We would kill her this time.

"Yeah. What about Bella? You can't leave her here," Embry said quickly, knowing we had very little time. But he had a good point. We couldn't leave Bella here alone, but we hardly had time to decide what to do with her.

"She'll ride to Sam's. He'll know what to do," I said quickly. I picked Bella up and whispered, "Just hold on tight, okay?" She was scared, I could tell. She really didn't have much faith in us werewolves, but I supposed she had seen too many bloodsuckers in action. I ran with her out of the door after Embry, and set her down on the ground just outside the house. Embry and I ran into the woods and phased, running like lightning back to Bella. She seemed to sense the urgency of the situation, and jumped quickly onto my back, nestling her head in my fur and grabbing around my neck. I took off, talking mentally with Sam. "Sam Bella's here. I've got her. Where should I take her?"

"Bring her to my house, the werewolf smell will cover her scent, so even if she crosses the boundary she shouldn't be able to find her," Sam told me mentally.

Sam filled Embry and I in on the plan while we ran to his house. The redhead was dancing along the boundary. She seemed to have some sort of gift of evasion, almost as if she knew we couldn't cross the boundary to get to her. I hated the damn bloodsucker that Bella had left. Apparently he was in Forks, we could smell his scent near the boundary. That meant that we had to stay behind our line, we couldn't cross it.

We got to Sam's house, everyone was phased, waiting for us in Sam's lawn. "Em will explain to Bella." Sam told me. Emily said, "Bella, you're staying with me." Emily was standing in the doorway, fear etched in her destroyed face. My Bella had a look much the same, I knew she was worried sick. Bella got off quickly and ran to Emily, who hugged her.

"Be safe," Bella pleaded, turning to look at us. We all nodded quickly. I really loved her, I thought as she was desperately begging us to stay safe. A crazy, murderous vampire was after her and all she could think about was her werewolf protectors staying safe. She was so selfless that it never ceased to amaze me how much she valued others before herself.

"Let's go," Sam said. I took my place on his right side. And we ran. I heard the thoughts of the pack in my mind, all focused on the kill. We headed to point where the boundary was nearest to Forks. Seth had caught her scent when he was running patrol. Apparently the red-head had found her way into Forks somehow. I was desperately glad that Bella had came to me when she did.

We reached the boundary where we were overwhelmed with the scent of bloodsucker, sickly sweet. "Spread out," Sam commanded. The pack spread across the boundary where her scent was. We waited for what must have been fifteen minutes. It was unbearable that we couldn't cross the line to kill her. We were all running on adrenaline. We were pretty much restless as we waited along the line. Sam was sure that she would come close again, that she had a plan this time, and so we waited.

Then, the scent hit again, stronger than before, and from behind.

*** *** *** *** *** ***

We were running before we even got the command. The bloodsucker had somehow managed to trick us into thinking she was going to cross near Forks, but she had circled and crossed from behind, and entered La Push. The bloodsucker was in La Push. The thoughts of the pack were panicked, we all had family and friends and lives there. This wasn't good, that was for sure. Bella crossed my mind at that moment, and I ran faster. Everyone else was thinking about her too. Sam's place had been safe enough when the possibility of the bloodsucker actually entering La Push had been extremely unlikely. We ran like hell, worried to death about our families, friends, and mostly Bella and Emily, who were the two in the most danger. Sam and I were leading, ready to fight to the death for the loves of our lives.

That was when we heard it. A ripping sound. Followed by the howl of a werewolf. Then the sounds of a fight, stone hard skin being torn apart.

The thoughts of the pack were extremely panicked. Someone else had phased, there was another werewolf. A brand-new werewolf fighting the deadliest vampire we had ever met. This couldn't possibly end up well, we had to reach the fight, and fast. "Can't hear him. Why the hell can't we hear him?" Sam was saying. And then I noticed it too. There weren't any new members' thoughts in my head. So then what was fighting the bloodsucker if it wasn't a werewolf? But it had to be a werewolf. The howls we were hearing definitely proved that. I focused on the sound of the howls, noting they were pretty high-pitched, closer to Leah's than the other's. So the werewolf was a girl? That still didn't explain why we weren't hearing her thoughts. The mystery at hand made the pack run still faster. The excitement was unbearable. We'd never really been this riled up before. No leech had entered our territory before, and there was a werewolf whom we couldn't identify. A werewolf that was probably confused as hell and in extreme danger.

The sounds of the fight and the smell of the bloodsucker became clearer, we were very close. Just as we closed in on a small meadow in the woods near Sam's house, the sounds stopped.

The thoughts of the pack were panicky again as we took in what we saw in the meadow.

There was a big, beautiful white wolf standing over a pile of torn vampire parts. Very unusual. A brand-new werewolf had killed a bloodsucker the entire pack couldn't take down, and we still couldn't hear her thoughts.

I looked closer at the werewolf in front of me. It was the most beautiful werewolf I had ever seen. It was definitely a female, you could tell by the size. She was leaner and not near as tall as the males were. She was enthralling. The entire pack stared at her, and she looked back with confused eyes, bottomless brown eyes. Eyes sort of like…but it couldn't be. She was so white she looked almost silvery, and glowed brightly in the dark. There was something enthralling about her, none of us could look away. It was just the pure beauty of the creature in front of us.

Then she turned, looking me in the eye. And gravity shifted.

**a/n: haha!! Cliffy!!!! So as soon as I get 20 reviews I will update the next chapter, which is from Bella's point of view as Jake leaves her to go and fight. So tell me if you liked it, hated it, have any suggestions, just review please!!!!!!!!!! Then I will update!!! :D I know I'm evil! LOL!**

**Another big thanks to Nyx!!!!!! :D**


	6. Chapter 6 Protector of the Protectors

Chapter 6- protector of the protectors

**A/N: A big thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited!!!!!! You guys make me soooo happy!!!! :D Enjoy! Sorry about the lateness. I have been soooooooo busy! And I dedicate this chapter to becca xx for motivating me to update! Yay! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

I took Jacob's hand, leaving his house. We were on the way to the beach. It was around one o'clock.

I thought back to the morning we had spent together. I made him breakfast, he loved my pancakes. He made me laugh at how delighted he was that I had made them, apparently they were his favorite.

The rest of the morning we had spent talking, laughing, and just being happy together. Jacob couldn't stop smiling, and neither could I. I didn't regret my choice at all. Making Jacob happy made me happy. Also, being with Jacob felt so right, natural. Being with Edward hadn't felt remotely like this, I had realized. With Edward things had felt forbidden, dangerous, and I was always afraid that he would leave.

We stayed at the beach until the sun was about to set. In a few hours it would be time to come back for the bonfire that the tribe held, the wolves and their girlfriends or imprints as well as the tribal elders would all be there. Jake said that it was always really fun and I was excited.

When we reached his house we sat on the couch and Jake turned on the TV. Some wilderness channel with a documentary of wolves showed up. We both started laughing.

Jake pulled me into his arms and leaned down slowly. It hurt that he was afraid that I would reject him or pull away. I eagerly met his lips with my own, and could feel him smiling against me. Kissing him was the most natural thing in this world, it was clear who my real soul mate was.

I felt Jake's tongue gliding along my lower lip, asking for permission. I complied and our kiss deepened. This was unlike anything I'd ever felt before, it was an incredible change from the carefully controlled kisses from Edward. I liked that I didn't have to be careful with Jacob. Our breathing quickened and he pulled me closer to him, tangling his hands in my hair. I removed mine from around his neck and to his muscular chest, trailing my fingertips across his abs.

"JAKE!" I heard someone yell loudly from behind me. I pulled away immediately and felt the heat rise in my cheeks. Jake looked at me lovingly before he turned me around in his lap so my back was pressed into his chest. He snaked his arms around me held me tightly to him.

"Jake we've got to get to Sam's, and quick. We've got a situation." Embry said in a rush. I immediately was scared. I felt Jake tense behind me and then my worse fear was confirmed.

"Redhead?" Jake asked. I felt my head start to spin. Victoria was back again, and Jacob and the pack were going to kill her. Or try to kill her. I couldn't lose Jacob now, not now that I told him how I felt. Not ever.

"Yeah. But what are you going to do with Bella? You can't just leave her here," Embry said anxiously. I was touched that he was concerned with my safety. And I was grateful that I wouldn't be left behind. And most of all, I was scared. Not just for myself, but Jacob and the pack.

"She'll ride to Sam's. He'll know what to do," Jacob said, picking me up like a toddler and whispering into my ear, " Just hold on tight okay?" Jake asked me. I nodded and he set me on my feet. Embry and Jake sprinted into the woods, obviously to avoid me seeing them naked when they phased, and out came two wolves. One a sandy gray color, the other the huge russet one. They didn't scare me anymore. Not now that I knew Jake would never do anything to hurt me and that Embry cared about me too.

Jake knelt down, and I quickly leaped onto his back, surprising myself when I didn't fall. I buried my face in his fur, shocked by how soft it was. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, holding on for dear life. And then we were running.

I was lucky my eyes were closed, because I was sure I would have thrown up. Jacob's speed made Edward look like a turtle next to a hare. For the first time, I didn't doubt that a werewolf could kill a vampire. But I was still ridiculously scared.

After what seemed to be several minutes, we finally came to a stop in front of Emily's house. All the wolves were already phased, waiting in Sam's lawn. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Sam nod to Emily, who turned to me and said, "Bella, you're staying with me." I nodded, quickly getting off Jake and joining Emily at the door. As Emily hugged me, I noticed the fear etched into her once beautiful face, and knew my face would have a look much the same. "Be safe," I said, pulling away. The wolves nodded and then they were off.

*****************************************

Emily turned around slowly, heading into the house. I followed wordlessly, feeling a little sick to my stomach. If any of the wolves got hurt…it would be all my fault.

She turned around and looked at me sympathetically. "Why don't you go rest. It'll be over before you know it and they'll be back safe at home. Don't worry."

I nodded and she led me up the stairs, to a small room painted a cheerful yellow. The room was furnished with a very large bed, presumably Sam and Emily had planned on werewolf guests.

The fear was eating away at me. I couldn't let any of them get hurt. Just because I was selfish and I needed protection. I didn't want them risking their lives to save me. I was glad they were, but if any one of them ever got hurt…

"Bella. They're all going to be okay you know. Please don't worry. Jake loves you. So does the rest of the pack. They won't let anything happen to you," Emily said soothingly. I suddenly realized that she would be a very good mother.

Emily left and I laid back on the bed, closing my eyes. After a couple minutes I opened my eyes and turned around, facing the open window.

Outside the window, I saw a peculiar sight. I shook my head and looked again. The strange image was still there. I closed my eyes, counted to ten, and opened them again, only to find the image still there.

I stood up to get closer to the window. There was a werewolf in the woods. But not one of the wolves I had just seen. In fact, their was something very different about this particular wolf. It was transparent. I knew this was crazy, but it was almost like the ghost of a werewolf. And that was impossible.

I chuckled quietly to myself. Vampires were impossible. So were werewolves. At least they you used to be to me, and to most people they still are. What was so crazy about a ghost?

I looked at it again. It was huge, standing in the forest 10 yards from the house. For some reason, I felt like the wolf-ghost was magical. It seemed to be pulling me out of the house. I realized that it was vital I get out of the house and get close to the wolf-ghost. Like it was standing out there in Emily and Sam's woods just to see me.

I silently crept out of the room and down the stairs, proud of myself for being quiet. Emily was preoccupied cooking in the kitchen, probably preparing food for the bonfire later. I walked silently down the hall and went out the back door, taking extra care to shut it so it wouldn't make any noise.

I walked out to the forest. The wolf-ghost was looking at me. Part of me registered that I should be scared. I mean a giant wolf has suddenly and mysteriously exposed itself to me. But I couldn't find it in me to feel any, not panic or worry or fear, just a sort of calm that didn't seem to belong to me. I wondered why that was. Was I simply to used to strange and abnormal things by now? Or was it the transparent wolf itself that made me feel this way?

As I got nearer, the wolf gave me a look that clearly said, "Follow."

It began walking into the woods. I followed for what must have been ten minutes, until we reached a small circular clearing in the woods.

The misty white wolf turned to me and said, " I have been watching you for quite some time now. There is something special about you." The wolf spoke in a magical, regal voice. I thought to myself, "Okay this officially makes the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me. Even ahead of being hunted by crazed revenge-seeking vampires and finding out my best friend and now boyfriend was a werewolf that was mortal enemies with my ex. And those are hard to beat.

"Who are you?" I whispered to the strange creature.

"I, young child, am Taha-Aki, the Spirit Wolf. I was the first wolf of the Quiluete Tribe. Now I watch over the current pack. The protector of the protectors you might call me."

"Why are you here?" I asked the wolf. I really couldn't think much, my thoughts were jumbled all over the place.

"Well you are in danger, my dear. But you know this. And the tribe is in danger. I've been watching you for some time, but only just did I figure out what to do. The decision took a lot of thought on my part, for it is something that I have never done before," Taha-Aki said in his captivating voice.

"What are you going to do?"

"It's complex I believe. The pack loves you, feels a need to protect you. For some reason, the true alpha has not taken his position. The true alpha also seems to have only some of the imprint signs. I believe that he partially imprinted on you. As for why not completely, I believe something is holding his soul back."

"What could that be?" I asked him. This did make a little sense now. Jacob hadn't imprinted, but he also showed love for me way stronger than the typical high school kid.

"You not being in our tribe and having no common blood with us. Jacob can't imprint on you, even though your souls are connected, because the werewolf gene, and essentially the alpha gene, wouldn't be as strong in your children."

"So since our kids wouldn't have enough Quiluete blood in them, they wouldn't be the alpha wolf? So his soul is like, looking for the person who's blood will make his kids alpha? But then why did he imprint partially on me?" I asked the wolf. This was so confusing. What was Taha-Aki planning do to with me?

"I believe you are right. I think Jacob has partially imprinted on you already, and the rest of the imprint will occur if you are a true Quiluete." The Spirit Wolf said.

"But I'm not Quileute. So Jacob will never be able to imprint on me, right?" I told him. Why was he showing himself to me to tell me Jacob wouldn't imprint on me. I knew this already.

"I have a plan. I can make you a werewolf. There are many reasons why I think this is the best option not only for you, but for the pack, and for the tribe. I know if you were a werewolf, Jacob would imprint on you. He would want to keep you safe at all costs, and he would assume the role of alpha. The pack may be strong enough now, but it will be unstoppable with Jacob as the alpha. With part of my power in you, you will be the wisest wolf. You will be the second in command due to your abilities. With Jacob as the alpha and you as the second, your blood together will produce the most powerful alpha wolf in our history. And very soon we are going to need this protector. I know things Bella. Things that are going to happen in my tribe's future."

I was stunned. Me, a werewolf? I had dreamed for weeks of becoming a vampire, but never once gave one thought to becoming a werewolf. Was it possible I could become one so easily?

"Another reason lies within you. I believe you would be a very strong werewolf, an asset to the pack. Since the mind-reading cold one couldn't read your thoughts, I have reason to believe that your mind does work differently, and the pack wouldn't be able to hear your thoughts either. Only the ones you wanted to share with them. You will be a gifted werewolf." he said.

"What exactly are my gifts?'

"Your scent. You will have a strange scent, one that will appeal to both vampires and werewolves. Your looks, too. You will be stunningly white, seeming to glow almost. Your human form is going to change a little more than usual. Both as a human and in wolf form you will be able to attract people, especially vampires. This will be good for the pack, because you can bait vampires and the pack can take them down. You will also be strong and wise enough to fight on your own."

"If I would help the pack, I want to become a werewolf," I told the Spirit wolf. I was confident about my choice. I wanted to help Jacob, and the pack. I owed that to them after all.

"Then I will do as you wish. One thing first, female werewolves can't imprint. The reason is that they will be imprinted on by a male werewolf. Please pass that on to the pack."

"I will," I said. I had no thoughts now. I was going to become like Jacob. I could be with him a lot more.

"Come here. Put your hand up, palm facing me," Taha-Aki said.

I did as I was directed. He put one of his huge front paws up and touched it to mine, thought I couldn't feel the paw, I did feel a different sensation. Every part of me tingled. That's when I knew it was happening. I was becoming a werewolf.

**Like it? Hate it? Sorry about the cliffy, I'll have the next part posted soon though I promise? Please, please review and feel free to share any ideas or comments!**


	7. Chapter 7 WOlf WOnder

Chapter 7- Wolf Wonder

**Thank you all for reviewing/ favoriting/ alerting :D you guys all are awesome. I want to dedicate this chapter to pattyofurnitue, who left an amazing review!! I also recommend her story I Need to Think, it is one of my favorites :D Enjoy the new chappie!**

Every part of me felt like it was lit on fire. Just as I thought I wasn't going to be able to take it anymore it was over. I heard a rip and based on what I knew about phasing was pretty sure it was my clothes. A new sensation was running through me, the sensation of every bone in my body breaking and rearranging. It was easily the most painful of my life, including when James bit me. I screamed, but it came out as a howl.

The fire from the vampire bite had been different. Then it felt like liquid fire was coursing through my veins. This was so much worse, the fire consumed everything: flesh, blood, and bone.

All of a sudden everything stopped. I was now super aware of everything around me. Every sound, every move, just everything was so much more clear. The forest around me was revealed in a new light. I could see much farther away, see every little insect land on leaves in the big trees surrounding me. The sounds were also much more clear. I could hear tiny forest animals scurrying across the fern-covered floor.

I looked down at my feet, or rather my new furry, snow-white paws. I was a werewolf! I began noticing other changes too, once the initial shock of everything wore off a little bit. The air felt cool, but good against my shaggy fur. I realized my body temperature was now a lot higher.

I remembered back to what Jacob said about phasing. He said the first time it was the most terrible thing that had ever happened to him. Once you got past the pain, it wasn't really that bad. It was actually amazing. I supposed though that I was a lot more informed on werewolves then he was at the time of his first phase, and I also knew it was going to happen to me. I hadn't had the surprise factor like Jake had.

He said the only thing that kept him sane were the voices in his head telling him what to do. I listened intently for a moment. No voices in my head. Taha-Aki had been right. He had said I could share the thoughts I wanted to though, I wondered about how I could do that, and just as I was about to try, someone behind me spoke.

"Your enemy is approaching. Be careful in the attack, if this goes badly they are many lives at stake," Taha- Aki spoke before vanishing out of thin air.

I tensed. I only had one enemy. Vampires. How ironic that what I had once dreamed of becoming was now something I hated? I couldn't help it. I had tried many times to make Jacob quit calling them bloodsuckers and leeches, but now I knew why he did it. The hatred ran through my veins too. Why wouldn't I insult them? It was simply natural to do so. I always thought that Jacob would be able to stop if he really wanted to. I knew now it must be very hard for him to sit there and listen to me chastise him about hating his mortal enemy. But he had tried anyways, just to make me happy. I loved him so much.

I smelled it then, and all thoughts were wiped from my mind. I was now a predator seeking its prey, and there was no way it was going to escape. It was sickly sweet, invading the air like poison gas, burning my nostrils.

The smell came ever nearer. My predator instincts took over completely now. I hunched down, braced for the attack.

Then I saw her. She had stepped out of the clearing. She stopped dead in her tracks, looking at me blankly. I remembered then she was drawn to my scent or my looks. Possibly both.

Victoria had just stepped in through the clearing. I thought the rest of the pack, my pack, I realized, had been out hunting her? She must have somehow circled around or something. I had to defeat her. There were lives at stake. Lives of the tribe, of Forks citizens, innocent people all over the world. I wanted to be the one to defeat her, to end the worry I'd been feeling for months. I wasn't going to sit around and wait for the pack to help me.

How I felt was what I hadn't expected. The hatred coursed through my veins. I had expected to feel scared. I knew I didn't need to be scared now. She was the one who needed to be fearing for her life. I snorted. Her _existence_. Whatever the hell bloodsuckers were anyways. I felt another surge of hatred at the word, and launched myself towards her with a howl.

It was a miracle I knew what to do. It didn't take any thought, any planning, I launched myself towards her neck. She made no move to oppose me. I understood what the Spirit wolf had told me about using me as bait, because I could basically incapacitate a victim, and then either me or the pack would very easily be able to take her down, though I wasn't sure how long I could hold them there defenseless. I howled again as I tore her head clear off her shoulders, hearing the sound of the stone hard skin being torn apart.

The rest followed quickly. I tore her apart, feeling a strange sense of relief with every part of her that I disconnected. She'd never bother me again, or anyone else for that matter.

I stood over the parts of the former leech, remembering that the only true way to kill them was to rip them apart and then light those parts on fire. I wasn't exactly sure how essential the part about them being on fire was, so I decided to stay here knowing the rest of the pack would find me. In less than a minute after I had killed Victoria, the rest of the pack approached me, I had heard them coming. The extra senses really were amazing.

The pack circled the clearing. Each one of them was focused on me, looking at me with looks of awe on their faces. I found the russet-colored wolf that I knew what was Jake. I looked him in the eye, wondering what he thought about the new me, although, I remembered they didn't yet know it was me. One of them, Quil I think, phased back to light the parts on fire with a lighter he pulled out of his pocket.

Jake looked back into my eyes lovingly. I knew that meant he had imprinted just like Taha-Aki had predicted. I remembered then that I had to try to communicate with Sam.

I looked at Sam and said in my mind, almost like I was talking. "Sam?"

Immediately, lots of thoughts filled my mind. I guess I had turned on my pack mind.

"Bella?" chorused several voices in my mind.

"Holy shit." someone else said.

"What the hell?"

It was all very strange to me, knowing that many people's thoughts.

"Bella how did this happen?" asked Sam.

"Can I phase and tell you?" I asked. It was uncomfortable to be in the form. The other wolves assured me I'd get used to it soon enough.

"I'll help you phase," said the wolf I knew to be Sam, looking into my eyes with concern. "Leah, will you please get her some clothes? The rest of you, go back to Emily's. Looks like we're going to have to cancel the bonfire until we get this all figured out."

The wolves all phased, and pulled on their clothes quickly, all except Leah, who ran off, probably to get me something to wear.

Jacob stood at the end of the clearing, obviously reluctant to leave. "I can help her Sam." he said.

As I caught his eye, I realized that making one decision this morning, the decision to come back to Jake, had changed my life in more ways than thought would have been possible.

Sam shook his head and Jacob walked away. "I wanted to talk to you first. I don't want all the interruptions from the rest of the pack, they can get distracting," Sam said.

I nodded my head and said, " I really would feel much better telling the story as a human. It's just too weird for me right now," I told him honestly.

"Of course," Sam said. "Leah should be here any minute and then we'll get started."

While we waited, I thought to myself about Jacob. He was the best guy I could ever ask for, and I owed him so much. He'd been nothing but good to me. He was perfect. I loved him so much. Edward was just, I shuddered. I can't believed I had dated a freaking LEECH! I realized then that I must have shared that thought aloud.

"Glad you're finally seeing sense, sister," said Leah Clearwater, who had just stepped into the clearing with a bag of what I presumed to be clothes in her bag. "I hope we can be close. Sorry for being such a bitch to you before. Even though we are true bitches now." she said, jokingly.

She dropped the bag of clothes at my feet and turned away, running back to the fire. I felt her phase back and Sam turned his attention back to me, he had been thinking about Emily.

"That's pretty unusual for Leah," he said, "She hasn't been very accepting to being the only girl in the pack."

"I'm sure we'll be good friends," I said.

"I hope so. I want to see her happy again," Sam said, and I could feel the truth in his words.

"Now, to phase back, think of yourself in human form. Let yourself relax and think of things that make you happy."

"Okay," I told him. I began to think of Jake, of the time we spent together today, kissing him. I felt myself phase, the bones breaking again and rearranging themselves. This time it wasn't very painful.

I laid naked on the forest floor, and quickly grabbed the bag that Leah had brought. Sam had turned his back, and was already dressed in cut-off shorts. As I started to pull on the cotton shorts she brought me, I noticed the differences.

My legs seemed longer by quite a little, I noticed. . The thing most shocking though, was the color of my skin. I was no longer albino pale, but a very pleasant tan color. Not as dark as the rest of the pack members, but nonetheless very pretty.

I noted a few other things too. My curves seemed to have filled out by a substantial amount. The black shorts sat low on my hips, and only came down about five inches down my thighs. I put my hands over my backside, feeling the curve that was now present.

As I pulled on the green tank top, I noticed my breasts had grown probably two cup sizes, and the bra Leah had included didn't fit. I guess I'd have to do without. Anyway, the tank top fit very tightly to my body and fell short, exposing a couple of inches of pretty tan skin.

I felt at least six foot tall. My body was hard all over, muscular, but in a sexy way. That would definitely take some getting used to. I was also amazed that I felt so much more graceful.

I looked at my hair, which fell just below my breasts, and noticed it was dark brown, sleek and shiny, with big, perfect curls. I wondered what Jake was going to think of this.

For once, I honestly couldn't wait to look in the mirror. I looked down at myself, noting I wasn't very well covered.

"I'm decent," I told Sam. My voice had changed, I noted, it was smooth and sultry. I had a feeling Jake was going to have to deal with a lot of competition. Even though they, of course, would never compare to Jake.

He turned around, and instantly his expression became shocked. He scanned up and down my body with a dumbfounded expression. "You-you call that decent!" He said exasperatedly.

I giggled, which was strange, and it sounded like little bells. "Well, apparently Leah hadn't accounted for the new additions," I said, gesturing to myself.

"Obviously not," he smiled. "The boys are going to go crazy," he said laughing.

"Jake is going to love that, I bet," I said, laughing along with him.

"I bet. Well, you better tell me about this now, so we can get back to the pack, they're bound to be curious out of their minds."

"Okay. Well it started right after Jake dropped me off at your place. I was feeling worried sick, so Emily took me up to the guest bedroom and told me to wait until you guys got back. I looked out the window and I saw something strange. I tried a few things to see if I was just imagining it, but it was really there, " I began. Sam looked very curious.

"It was a wolf, but not any wolf. It was transparent, like a ghost. At first I thought I was simply going crazy, but then I thought that if vampires and werewolves could exist, so could ghosts. For some odd reason, I felt that the wolf was pulling me outside to where it stood in your woods. Somehow, I managed to sneak out of your house with out Emily noticing a thing. I followed the wolf to this clearing, and he said his name was Taha-Aki, and that he was the first Quileute werewolf. Now he looks after the current pack to make sure they stay safe. He called himself the protector of the protectors."

"He told me that I was in danger and that he'd been watching me lately. He said that for some reason, the true Alpha, Jacob, hadn't taken his position yet," Sam nodded and said, "I've been wondering about that, too. It's in his blood to be the Alpha, and he refuses. It's not in werewolf nature to refuse your rightful position in the pack."

"He said that Jacob had partially imprinted on me, but that it hadn't worked completely since I wasn't Quileute, and that would prevent the werewolf genes from being as strong. He said if I was a true Quileute he would imprint on me," I continued.

"A partial imprint? Very interesting. That does explain a lot, though. How Jacob was able to get around the injunction to not see you or tell the secret, but he couldn't totally get around it. Or how the pack feels a need to protect you like they do the rest of the imprints."

I nodded in agreement with Sam. "Taha-Aki said that once Jacob imprinted he would take his true place so he could protect me and that we would have a baby that would be the most powerful Alpha in tribe history, and we would need him soon. He said if I became a werewolf that Jacob would imprint on me, take his place as Alpha, and then the pack would be unstoppably strong." This time, it was Sam's turn to nod in understanding.

"He also wanted to make me a werewolf because of the special powers he said I'd have. He claimed I'd change a little more once I phased back to a human, which is obviously true. Though I would call this more than a little change. He said I would be able to attract vampires and werewolves with my scent and my appearance in human form and wolf form. "

"I was wondering about that. Usually when we phase back as humans the changes aren't as drastic. You mostly grow a couple of inches and your muscles are a lot more defined. You got some extra stuff though," he said, laughing. I laughed with him.

"He said I would be able to be used as bait, and that I would be strong enough to take down them by myself or with the pack. That's how I killed Victoria. As soon as she saw me, she was completely stunned, and killing her was extremely easy. He said I'd be so wise, I would eventually be second in command."

"I can see that. The whole pack was stunned when we stepped into the clearing. Well, you are definitely going to be an asset to the pack. The boys are going to be jealous," Sam said. I laughed again.

"He told me that since Edward couldn't read my mind, that I would be able to turn on and off my pack mind, which was why you couldn't hear me before. He said I would be very gifted.

Since he said this would be the best thing for the pack and myself, I agreed to let him turn me into a werewolf. It wasn't very bad. Now I'm here taking to you," I said with a smile.

"Well," said Sam, "I guess I'd better welcome you into the pack." he said, with a smile.

"We can discuss everything else later of course. We'd better get back before Jake comes hunting me down. He's probably dying to see you."

Sam and I phased, and he was shocked that I didn't even need directions and phased into my wolf self automatically, as if I'd been doing it for awhile. I guess this would come naturally. Thank god, I thought to myself. I've had just about enough of the supernatural.

**A/N: Hey guys thanks for reading! please review and feel free to leave suggestions! oh by the way, im looking for a beta so if youre interested let me know!! :D and also just to clear up some stuff leah and seth are in the pack, but collin and brady are not.** **Sorry this chapter is so long, i got carried away!**


End file.
